The Best White Day Present Ever
by lunaryu
Summary: Gray is wondering what present he will give a certain Dragon Slayer who cares nothing about White Day. Things get hectic when a certain water mage misunderstood his intention in asking people around, what present will suit the occasion well... Gray/Natsu


**The Best White Day Present Ever**

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail

**Rating:** T/Pg-15

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Pairing:** Gray Fullbuster/Natsu Dragneel

**Summary:** _Gray is wondering what present he will give a certain Dragon Slayer who cares nothing about White Day. Things get hectic when a certain water mage misunderstood his intention in asking people around, what present will suit the occasion well..._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima-sensei owns Fairy Tail and its characters<strong>

**Warning: **_massive humor and misunderstanding, and fluff, hints of shounen ai, possible oOC-ness, spelling mistakes and grammar errors._

**A/N**: As I promised in my last Fairy Tail fic, this is a sequel for the Valentine's Day fic **Giri or Honmei Chocolate Present? **I hope you enjoy this White Day Special one as well *winks*

* * *

><p><strong>The Best White Day Present Ever<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a week before another big holiday in Magnolia, taking place a month after the celebration of St. Valentine's Massacre day. Yes, everyone, White Day was on its way to deliver the message of the reciprocated loves or the rejected ones, but the later was never counted for some reasons.<p>

Anyway, the upcoming White Day was a week from now, and Gray Fullbuster still had no idea what he would give a certain pink haired Dragon Slayer for a return gift after he received such wonderful chocolate present from the other fire mage on Valentine's Day.

Moreover, Gray hadn't yet figured out the answer, if that chocolate was just Giri or Honmei. But that actually didn't matter for Gray, because he wasn't an idiot. If it was Giri, Natsu would yell it out at Gray loud enough for the world to hear. The fact that he asked Gray to figure it out by himself spoke volume.

…_or so_, that was what Gray wanted to think. Or, he simply wanted it that way. He decided that Natsu's chocolate was Honmei.

Apparently, it wasn't too much for Natsu's ignorant trait because the pinkete decided to take a long A-class mission just a week before the day.

"We're going to wrap it up before the holiday," Natsu promised Lucy who protested at his horrible timing of picking a difficult job.

"Gray, do you want to join us in the mission? It's faster if there are more people here," Erza asked the dark haired ice mage who was narrowing his sharp eyes at Natsu who was busy talking with happy about what dinner they wanted later.

"What?" Gray looked up at the red haired woman with a blink. "Oh, joining the team?" he asked again and Erza nodded.

But Gray hadn't yet thought what to give Natsu for White Day…. Should he pass this time?

"Gray, you don't have to join in. We're confident we can finish the job just fine even without you here," Natsu said with that annoying deprecating tone of his that irked Gray so much.

_Why must he be a total dick nearing the big day?_—Gray thought in annoyance as for once, he decided to 'grant' Natsu's wish.

"Fine, I'll pass this time," Gray huffed, turning away.

That actually earned collective gasps from everyone in the guild. Even Natsu widened his dark golden eyes in surprise at the unexpected reaction from the other boy.

"Did… did he just… walk away from _our_ argument?" Natsu asked, looking baffled as if what Gray did was the most alien thing in the world. Well, it probably was… normally.

"You're not even starting anything yet," Lucy said, gaping in total shock as well.

"Maybe he's tired. After all, it's almost holiday. He's probably making a preparation for White Day," Erza said, caressing her long hair back slightly.

"Gray… preparing for White Day?" Happy made a dubious expression.

"For Juvia?" Juvia suddenly came out of nowhere squealing with sparkling eyes. "Of course! Juvia had given Gray-sama Honmei chocolate in Valentine's Day after all!" she continued, looking extremely happy.

"Juvia…" Lucy's sweat dropped as she stared at the blue haired girl with an expression as if she were saying 'impossible'.

Natsu seemed to be thoughtful for a moment, but he just shrugged and grabbed his bag. "Let's just go, hurry and finish this job before the holiday!" he said, grinning as he, Lucy, Erza and Happy departed for the job.

Gray saw the three going from his spot while Juvia was fawning over him. He completely ignored her though, since he was still thinking about what present would suit Natsu's taste for White Day….

_What do people usually give on White Day anyway?_—Gray had just realized that he had no idea whatsoever about it since he had never-ever in his life given anyone White Day present.

"Ah geez, how troublesome…" Gray scratched his head curtly. Maybe he should ask someone else's advice….

Gray's first choice was Mirajane since she was an adult and she must have a lot of experiences about it because she was popular.

"White Day present?" Mira's eyes visibly sparkled as she heard it. Gray's eyebrow twitched as he saw how excited Mirajane was. "Aww~ Gray! Who's the lucky girl? Is it Juivia? Finally?" she asked teasingly and even though Gray wanted to blush, her expression annoyed him instead.

"Never mind. Forget I even ask," Gray muttered while walking away again, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek.

Obviously, the plan for asking Mirajane didn't go well since the embarrassment was overwhelming and she kept suggesting 'White Day for Juvia' theory.

Anyway, what was it with everyone, guessing that he would give the White Day present to Juvia? Surely, she gave him a Honmei chocolate, but it wasn't just from her. Gray got one from Natsu as well! Though, it couldn't be helped since no one knew about it….

So, Gray started to ask the next person about what present people usually expected for White Day.

"White Day? A LOT of high quality sake," Cana grinned widely and Gray sighed deeply. He should have known if he asked Cana about something like that.

"White Day? Lots of jewels," Evergreen said while giggling creepily, making Gray pale a little bit. He should have known better to ask someone like her.

Gray then asked several girls, who suggested something from the most erotic advices until the most innocent ones. In the end the ones that made sense were Lisanna's advice of 'what the other party's wants most' and Wendy's 'something handmade' since both showed how Gray's care for the other party.

Gray was considering buying something that Natsu would like or making something for Natsu but that could only stay as an idea because someone kept bugging him until the day before the White Day.

"Romantic date will be nice. Ah, but clothes and flowers will suffice too. Wait, dinner for two seem appropriate, right? Oh! How about engagement ring, Gray-sama?"

That was Gray's cue to run away before Juvia started asking about getting married and making babies. Why in the hell did she suddenly show up uninvited and start making 'suggestions' of what she wanted for White Day when all he asked was what she was doing in front of his house?

Jeez, it seemed she had misunderstood because he had been asking around about White Day presents. And she was persistent too because she followed him around days and nights until he couldn't actually look for and buy or make any present for Natsu.

At the morning of the big day, Juvia had waited in front of his house since dawn and Gray had to get out of his house through window to get away before she realized he was avoiding her until the day was over.

"Crap… I can't even get to live this day normally…" Gray whined, hiding in the forest while sitting near the riverbank, toying with the idea of fishing and then giving Natsu the fish as a present.

_But he's not Happy who will be satisfied with a fish…—_Gray sighed deeply again, honestly frustrated with himself. He should just ask Natsu out to dinner and he'd pay for the food. That should be fine since Natsu loved eating.

"Why the hell do I have to be so meticulous about it? It's just a return gift for god's sake!"

But, Gray just couldn't help it. He wanted the present to be special, something that lasted, so Natsu could think of him whenever he saw the present. What would make Natsu think of him whenever he saw it…?

"Gray?"

Gray blinked as he turned around only to see the subject of his frustration there, standing behind him while shouldering a fishing rod.

"Nat—! You're home already?" Gray was shocked. He thought it would be much later before Natsu came home from his mission. Now that he was there, gone was Gray's chance to think of something as a present.

"Well, we just got home late last night. Gotta catch something for breakfast since the payment for the job won't come out until later at noon," Natsu sighed. "What are you doing here?" the pinkete then walked towards where Gray was and sat beside the dark haired ice mage while preparing his fishing equipments.

"Eh? N-nothing… just want to be somewhere quiet for awhile…" Gray was panicking inside. He still had no idea what to give Natsu after all.

"Ah, I see…" Natsu grinned slightly. "I heard Juvia was quite demanding for the White Day present, huh? Must be quite troublesome trying to prepare it so she won't know what is it," and then he laughed heartily at that.

Gray frowned slightly at that. "What?" he asked then, not understanding what Natsu was saying.

"You're preparing the White Day present for her, right? That's why you're hiding here?" Natsu asked, raising his eyebrows as he saw the confusion in Gray's face.

"I'm certainly NOT hiding and why would I want to prepare something for Juvia?" Gray lied about the first one, but the second one? He was honestly confused.

"Huh? You weren't preparing White Day present for Juvia?" Natsu blinked, looking at Gray with a confused look as well.

"I was preparing White Day present, but it's for YOU," Gray said before he widened his eyes because of his idiotic very honest confession and slapped his mouth shut, face red in total embarrassment while Natsu…

Natsu was… tilting his head aside in dumbfounded expression, totally speechless before he snapped. "W-why would you prepare a White Day present for me?" he squeaked, visibly shocked at that.

"Why…? Didn't you give me Honmei chocolate in Valentine's Day? I try to return your feelings!" Gray shouted in disbelief at the super duper idiotic question.

"Feelings—?" Natsu went red immediately at that. "You—! I don't need the White Day present because that wasn't a Valentine's Day chocolate, you idiot! It was just coincidence that I had the chocolate and you seemed hungry! So I gave it to you!" he blushed furiously at that.

"Wha—! You meant that was not your shy way to say 'I like you'?" Gray dropped his jaw in shock.

"Like—! You took it seriously? It was just a joke! A JOKE!" Natsu's face was as red as tomato now, somehow, looking panicked as well as shocked at how Gray took Valentine and White Day business very seriously.

"What…? And here have I been confusing myself for over a week trying to think what present will suit you…!" Gray sighed weakly, dropping his head as the cloud of depression hung around him.

Natsu seemed to have a decency to look guilty at that. "Gray… I appreciate the sentiment, really…" he said, tapping the other boy's back awkwardly while Gray glanced at Natsu who was still blushing slightly.

"Well… at least I don't have to be worried about the present anymore… and I got to see you embarrassed, so it's even…" Gray muttered as he chuckled at his own stupidity. Of course Natsu wouldn't like Gray that way, but… Gray almost fell for real.

"Hey!" Natsu protested, looking annoyed.

Gray was still chuckling before he quieted down and then they just sat side by side in comfortable silence.

"Happy White Day, Natsu. Sorry, haven't yet thought of your present," Gray grinned then, looking at Natsu teasingly.

The Fire Dragon Slayer flushed again slightly before saying "You're thinking about me for the past week, right? I think that's the best White Day present ever." Then he grinned cutely at Gray and the ice mage's heart string was tugged at seeing Natsu's expression.

"W-wait, Natsu…! Just now… there was this '_kyuuuun'_ feeling in my heart seeing you…!" Gray couldn't help covering his blushing face in panic because his heart started to beat harder and faster at Natsu's look.

"Wha—? Gray!" Natsu squawked again, blushing even harder at that.

"Sorry, it's just… you looked so cute just now…!" Gray couldn't help babbling it out because, damn! Natsu did look very adorable when he said that sweet line.

"Shut up! You just want to get back at me because of that joke, right?" Natsu roared, his face still flaming… literally either because of anger or embarrassment, or both.

"Wrong! You seriously looked cute!" Gray retaliated as loudly, his mouth still very honest despite the embarrassment.

"Stop it! You're going to burn me!" Natsu covered his seriously burning face and Gray couldn't help seeing it as a very endearing gesture.

"Seriously… Natsu, it's cute…" Gray said, reaching out to grab Natsu's hand and uncover the other boy's face which looked totally conflicted and troubled.

"Quit saying I'm cute! A guy is NOT happy to be called cute!" Natsu protested indignantly, looking totally self-conscious now.

"Can't help it… it's cute…" Gray said again, more calmly, but he didn't release his gaze from Natsu's very crimson face now.

"W-wait, Gray, what are…!" Natsu widened his eyes in shock when Gray suddenly pulled him into a hug and the ice mage embraced him tightly, murmuring 'sorry' and 'so cute' while closing his eyes.

It was adorable. Natsu was adorable and he couldn't deny it. Gray Fullbuster really liked Natsu Dragneel.

"Quit it, Gray!" Though, despite his constant protests and yells, Natsu didn't exactly put any effort in his struggle to release himself from Gray's hug. If he had wanted to get away that badly, he would have punched Gray or kicked him, or both. Since he didn't, Gray thought Natsu didn't really mind him hugging the boy.

Or maybe, Natsu was just trying to be nice since this was his fault for making Gray misunderstand his intention in the first place by giving him chocolate on Valentine's Day.

Finally, Natsu seemed to give up trying to push him away because Gray wouldn't budge. Moreover, he tightened his hold even more on Natsu's body and they stayed in that position for awhile until Gray could fix his expression and calm his jumbled feelings.

Then, the moment Gray realized what he had done, the ice mage was dreading if Natsu would seriously punch him after his stunt. After all, it was quite weird to have someone, especially a guy, call you cute and then hold you like what Gray did to Natsu.

"Are you satisfied yet?" Natsu asked, his voice an octave higher, his face slightly pouting, still looking mighty uncomfortable.

Again, Gray's heart went _'kyuuun'_ at Natsu's look. "Ah? Yes… no, sorry," he shook his head before resting his forehead on Natsu's pink lock. The Dragon Slayer smell like the sun, it was warm and comforting.

"Wai—what do you mean by that?" Natsu protested, still flushing so much Gray thought his face would stay in that color, matching his hair.

"I think… I won't be satisfied enough to let you go…" Gray couldn't stop now. He wouldn't. He didn't care if Natsu would get angry. He wanted him to know.

"Gray!" Natsu shouted again, looking even more embarrassed.

"Can't help it, you're just too adorable for your own good," Gray was determined to blame Natsu for this.

"You're unbelievable…!" Natsu huffed, but he then put his hands on Gray's arm.

Gray blinked slightly at the unexpected gesture. "Natsu?"

"On the way home…" Natsu murmured lowly.

"What?" Gray strained his hearing.

"Buy me breakfast on the way home… and Happy's share too," Natsu said, glancing back slightly at the dark haired boy who hugged him from behind, still looking awkward and still blushing as well.

This time a Cupid Arrow was shot to Gray's heart. "Anything you want…" he couldn't help saying and Natsu blushed again, this time a darker shade of red staining his face after hearing that.

"Jeez you…!" Natsu covered his face, seeming to not know what to do anymore about his best friend… which soon would change status into someone very special for the pinkete.

Or maybe, Gray already did fill that spot. That's what Gray wanted to think….

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ehehe, it's longer than the Valentine's Day fic, and there are lots of fluffs too XD. Ahaha, whoever expects some kissy-kissy stuffs in this story, sorry… I just can't yet see Gray and Natsu in that kind of manner. Maybe it's because of their personalities… and it's been embedded so strongly in my mind that they're best friends that it hinders my imagination to think something dirty about them, so this is as far as I can go for now. Maybe if I have some kind of plot to change the best friends' stuffs into something more…, I will XD.

Now if it's not too much, please leave some feedback ^_^. Happy White Day everyone!


End file.
